AutoBot Training
by AftershockBrony
Summary: Sam has been allowed to join in on the Autobot training. But how will he do when being entered into War Games against 20 feet robots? A little Series I have started up containing little "Story's" of Sams training.


So in case you didn't read the Summary this is going to be a series of story's in which Sam participates in "War Games" with the Autobots, (If anyone does not know what "War games" are they are like training exercises in which to simulate a situation.)

Reviews are Welcome and also sorry for any spelling mistakes ( This STORY WAS WRITTEN ON SATAN's Computer)

It seemed to astound bee how humans excelled at certain activities. With their limited size and organism structure they were often seen as limited in their ability. Yet they were a developing race. Over the past year changes to technology had soared with the newly formed alliance with the Autobots. Precautionary deceives such as Energon readers for secure buildings had been introduced to deal with the new threats, advanced weapons mechanics for NEST Soldiers and even advanced scanning devices fitted in hospital wings to diagnose patients in less than 5 seconds! Yet though all of these technological advances and the ability of the humans to develop and adapt so quickly it still seemed as though the humans still had much more developing to do and a lot more advances to make. With the constant threat of Desepticon attacks the human race were still limited in some activities compared to the Autobot allies.

Except for one…

**"Samuel James Witwicky you cannot hide forever" The deep voice boomed. **

Sam stayed silent, huddled in the darkness.

**"You know you cannot hide, I can sense your fear boy" The voice boomed again.**

Sam could just make out the shadow of his pursuer from the gap of sunlight he had left. The bellowing footsteps of the heavily armed robot grew increasingly closer

Sam inhaled sharply, he now knew he was cornered.

**"Your outnumbered and weak, come out and show yourself Now"**

Sam slowly rose, being extra sure not to make a single sound which could be detected by his hunters advanced hearing. He slowed down his breathing, remembering what Sideswipe had taught him. He felt the adrenaline surge thought his veins as his presence became known.

**"There you are"** roared Ironhide  
Sam, rocketed out of the room. Dodging, the swinging hands of the Autobot by mear centimetres. Sam was lucky enough to catch the Autobot of guard and was already half way down the dim light hallway heading east before Ironhide could even activate his coms.

_"Ironhide to Team Charlie"_

_"Contact with boy confirmed last location heading down section F hallway East"_

_There was a pause before, Skids gruff voice sounded over the channel. "In pursuit now, we must not let him reach the East meeting room!"_

_"Ten four, all other operatives we must not let him reach the others" Ironhide boomed again, frustration apparent in his tone "Roger that Ironhide, Jazz and Hound on route to the location"_

_"Ironhide out." And with that he transformed back into his TopKick C4500 medium-duty truck and rolled out sending the sound of screeching tires on panelled floor echoing around the base._

* * *

Sam stopped at the opening to catch his breath, he felt his suffering and aching legs almost give way underneath him gasped for the oxygen his muscles were screaming for after sprinting at top speed for 2 minutes. God did he hate the exercise required in the training but he really did love it when we was able to participate in the war games the Autobots used for training.

He reared up placing his back against the wall, he knew he could not stop for long. Suddenly was forced to dart into the shadows as a streak of orange and green flew past him.

"C**p" Sam whispered underneath his breath, the twins had rolled up and were blocking the exit he so desperately needed to get to.

"We know you're near Sam and you'd better get ready for an ass-whoopin', none of your team are left alive and you're the only one left" Both Skids and Mudflap began to chuckle together

"Yeah, better give up now to spare the shame of you failing your team" Skids shouted down the empty hallway.

Unknown to them Sam was already stealthing his way to the exit and was settled crouching behind a set of steel canisters used for casing raw energon. He could see the two bots to his left still laughing and taunting the empty hallway.

"You'd better be ready to face the rest of your team as your gunna get the look of shame when you lose."

Over the other side of the room cam the screeching of more tires, as Jazz and Hound rolled up.

"What do you two idiots think you are doing" rumbled Hound

"Yo, we caught the little bugger he is just down that hallway" Mudlfap proudly beamed

"Ohh, great dog, Now how can you be so sure?" Jazz thundered

"Cause, we well… umm, hear you guys talking over the radio that he was coming this way" skids explained.

"Well then, did either one of you idiots decide to go look, or make sure that he was **ACTUALLY STILL THERE?**" Jazz rose, his engine on his chest plate roaring in rage.

"Well, umm.. Well you see" The twins stuttered.

Suddenly bright lights lit up the darkened base as 3 long sirens blasted signalling the end of the training.

"A door behind them from which they were guarding slowly opened."

Both Jazz and Hound slumped their heads as Optimus and Ratchet stepped out. Followed by Bee a team of 6 NEST personal with Sam on their shoulders.

"It seems that your team they have lost the war games again Jazz" Optimus stated staring at the squad of Autobots who were now hanging their heads in defeat.

"Optimus, it was not me it was the twins they screwed up our chances." Jazz bellowed trying to defend the little dignity the team had left after losing again

"Well I guess they will require a few extra late night sessions of training" chuckled Optimus, much to the dismay of the two twins.

All the team seemed in agreement and congratulated Sam on his skills. When it came to stealth and planning he really did excelled. But mostly due to what his guardian had taught him about sticking to the shadows and finding the best ways to outwit your opponent


End file.
